I'm Lost
by Lexx121
Summary: When Edward and the Cullen's go hunting for a week, they come back to find Bella is missing. Little do they know she has gotten kidnapped and changed by a certain evil vampire... Takes place between NM and Eclipse. AU


**Hi there! I'm Alexa, and I've decided to give this idea I've had for a story a try! I hope you enjoy and review!(;**

 **Btw I think you guys know I don't own Twilight, I wish haha. That credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

BELLAS POV

I watched his hypnotic gold eyes in silence, wanting to know to know what he was thinking in that perfect head of his. How did I get so lucky? That an amazing, wonderful, pure creature like him loved me? I thought about this everyday, and still came up blank. I guess I'll just have to call it a miracle.

"What are you thinking Edward?" I said, hugging myself to his hard, but comforting body.

He tipped my head up, so I was back looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Isn't that my line?" he said, smirking. "If you must know, I was think about how lucky I am to have you. You were truly a gift just made for me, and I'm always going to be thankful to the magic that brought you into my life. I love you so much Bella. You are my life."

I teared up at his words. "I love you too, Edward. So very much."

As the morning sunshone into my small bedroom, it hit Edward's skin just right, creating a shimmer on the walls. He was so beautiful.

Edward saw me looking up at his skin and he chuckled.

"I'm sure right now I probably look like a glittery Barbie doll," he said with a small smile.

I scoffed at his remark.

"As if," I whispered. "You look amazing. Beautifully handsome." I smiled at my love.

"Bella, this skin is meant to lure you in. It's meant to lure my prey in. It is the skin of a mon-" I knew what he was saying and I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Edward, please don't say that about yourself. You know how I feel when you say that. You are not a monster. I wish I could make you understand that," I stated with a frown. Sure, he is a vampire but he chooses to be good. He doesn't kill humans, even though his instincts scream at him to do it. That is the definition of strength in my book. Whatever he did in the past is the past, this is the present.

Edward saw how worked up I was getting and quickly gave up on his statement. Suddenly, his hand was in front of my face and he started tracing the features of my face. I closed my eyes in contentment. His fingers, although cold, left a trail of heat in their path.

"Well, my beautiful Bella," he whispered and I slowly opened my eyes. "If an angel as kind as you can tell me I'm not a monster, maybe I better start believing it." He smiled. "But only once you start believing how beautiful you are- inside and out."

I blushed crimson and looked down at my purple bedding. I never saw my self clearly, or at least that's what Edward says. I guess he has that problem too then.

I suddenly remembered what day it was, and I gripped his shirt tightly. It was Saturday, and soon he'd be leaving with his family to go hunting for a week in Canada. Yes, a week long. I don't know how I'd survive that long without him. I started getting teary eyed.

"Edward, I'm going to miss you so much," I said sadly.

Edward looked down at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Love, I'll miss you too, so much. I'll be thinking about you every second while I'm away. I'll be counting down the minutes until I get to see your beautiful face again," he stated pain etched into his features.

"I don't like seeing you in pain Edward. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I can hear Alice's thoughts. She's almost here and she's telling me to wrap it up. I wish I didn't have to go Bella, but we're in need of a big hunt. We don't get to eat much variety around here. Mostly deers, but you will get the occasional bear or mountain lion if you are lucky," Edward chuckled. I loved it when he opened up to me and told me more about his vampire side.

"Well catch me something good. I'm feeling very in need of a big moose dinner if I do say so myself," I joked with a laugh.

"Anything for you, my Bella. Though we may have to cook it, I'm not sure how your body would take live moose," he smiled.

Suddenly, a small figure dashed through my window. I smiled, knowing it was Alice. I had missed the pixie. Once she slowed down and my measly human eyes could now see, I saw her big grin.

"Hi Bella! I missed you too! I wish we could talk more now, but I actually just came to collect Edward. The family's all ready to go. But when we get back Bella, you and me are gonna have a girls night! My dear brother has been hogging you all too much," she teased.

"Sounds good Alice. Also, I don't really mind being all hogged up by Edward, I think I rather like it," I said, placing a peck on his lips.

Edward took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. His cool lips surrounded mine, and a shiver of excitement ran through my body. It's always so easy to get carried away with him.

"Alright, love birds. Break it up! Let's go Edward, we don't have all day!" Alice said, half amused half serious.

"Okay, okay," Edward surrendered. "I'll see you soon Bella. I'm leaving my heart here with you, so take good care of it okay?" I smiled warmly at his romantic statement.

"You always say the right thing. I love you so much Edward. I'll see you soon," I said, hugging him to me.

"Call me whenever you can Bella, I mean it. I'll always pick up for you," he enclosed his cold body around me. "I love you Bella."

After 6 "I love you's", Alice finally had enough and forced Edward from the room. In his absence, an ache started in my chest.

After a few minutes of wallowing in my sadness, I decided would be a good idea to see if Jessica and Angela wanted to hangout tonight. Charlie did want me to spend time with people other than Edward. After the way I acted when Edward left, he decided it couldn't be healthy for me to see only Edward. I cringed at the painful memories of his absence. It has been two months since he returned, but it still hurts terribly to think about.

I am too dependent on him, Charlie's say. He's right, I can't live without Edward. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

After calling Angela and Jessica, we decided we would see a movie in Port Angeles. I was excited to spend some time with them. Well, mostly with Angela. She really had a kind heart.

Despite all this, I didn't have a good feeling about this weekend.

 **So what do you think so far? Yay, or nay? Tell me! I'd love to hear from you! So please review!(:**


End file.
